1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for the CPU of computer, more particularly to a cooling device which is formed in an organic whole by die-casting, and having a thicker heat block formed the guide radiation fins on the topside.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the computer so far, most of them are attached a cooling device on the CPU co-operating with a fan for dissipating heat. For the convenience of manufacturing in large scale, a cooling device with parallel radiating fins in an uniform gauge is formed with aluminium alloy by die-casting, and located between the fan and the topside of the CPU. Along with the improvement of the operation speed of the CPU, the higher speed is operated, the more heat is generated. For improving the cooling efficiency, some manufacturers cut several crossing grooves through the parallel radiating fins for increasing the radiating area and accelerating the dissipate heat air. On the other side, for fixing on the main board of the computer, several securing holes are built on the cooling device. But there are some shortcomings existing in the conventional construction as follows:
1. The machining like cutting through the crossing grooves and punching the securing holes will cause the bottom surface of the A-alloy cooling device distortion so as to generate a gap between the contacting surfaces of the cooling device and the CPU, further to reduce the efficiency of heat exchange; PA1 2. Due to vertical crossing state between the parallel radiating fins and the crossing grooves, as forced cooling by the fan, the flowing heat air with high speed is bounded in orientation greatly so as to create eddy current and burble, further to affect the cooling result; PA1 3. Cooling first should conduct heat to the cooling device, then lead to the radiating fins, finally in the radiating fins the heat is transferred into the air; so the thermal absorption of the base plate of cooling device directly influences the efficiency of heat exchange of the cooling device; the thickness of the conventional cooling devices mostly are too thin to transfer enough heat in a certain period.